First Time?
by WRose
Summary: What will happen between the pharao and this woman Whose first time will it be,lemon? My first FF. You can read it even when you don't think about  This pharao in the real ancient egypt,   just imagine if you want a pharao temporaray on hold rewiew please


**Lust, **Lust...you could see it in his eyes. Every woman would be frightend to see this lust in the eyes of a man sitting close infront of you on his bed in his room, alone with him.

But the virgin wasn't frightened; there was someting in the Phara eyes and soul that made her feel comfortable , more than this : She could thurst him, this man she had just met a few minutes ago.

'''She full of dirt was going through the pharaospalast to find and steal someting to eat. She knows if the guards or somebody finds her the penalty would be high; death or lifesentence. But she haven't eaten in so long. "What are you doing here?" in a maskuline voice.

She snaps her head around and sees standing before her the pharao. Anger rising in her: Caught by him, the king, this king who doesn't know her fate who is - in her opinion- one reason of her lifesytuation will punish her to death. With this in mind she shouts at him, "Searching for someting for eat, cause you have so much and the homeless are starving. You low dog."

She waited him to get angry, shout at her or kill her right there, but he... He took of his cloak, bent it over her and said " Follow me". It wasn't a command but he said it in a clear steady voice. He began to walk. She didn't follow, he noticed and stopped. He didn't turn around; he turn his head to the side and said ," Please follow me.". She have a 'feeling' and haven't to lose anything she thinks , so she follows him. They passes guards who greet the pharao and ignore her. He lead her into a room; she notices his room. He closes the door , takes of his cloak from her and stores it aside. He hesitates but says "...Have a seat.".

She sits down on the bedbottom and he close infront of her.'''

He isn't angry for what see said or had done. She was full of dirt on his bed but it didn't bother him. There was something about her that makes him feel ...makes him feel.. like what he can't find a world for this strong feeling; it isn't lust -true she is attractive -not that he thought of her like flesh- and he feels lust but it isn't the main thing. They looked in each others eyes and he looks away; the pharao looks at the bottom. He doesn't know what to do, neither does she. "Why 'em i here?" she broke the silence looking at him. " I don't know" he said honestly. She looks surprised " Even when I a homeless I amnot a whore and if you try to forrce me..." "I won't do anything to you what you don't want!" he interrupted her."I would never..." he trails of. She smiles and lifts his face with her right hand "Don't be sad i didn't wanted..."

"Please stay here"he says. "Is this my punshiment?" For a millisecond his eyes widens when he understands the meaning. "No. No; i willnot punish you . I will do like nothing happened and you can go if you want." After a few seconds "But if you want please stay here."

She doesn't know why but she wants to stay but. " He squeezes lightly her hand "Please". She sees in his eyes : his will, his fright of losing her, his begging, his need for her; that he would be sad and shatter if she goes. She isn't ever going to stay and give herself up for pity. It isn't for pity, really not but she wants to stay by him. This feeling she has to him. Then it hits her she loves him. Time and love doesn't belong together; she feels it she loves him. "I will stay if you let me !" she said happily and lovely. He smiles "Of cause I let you, you can do whatever you want." Both are happy and look in each others eyes and smile.

He brush with his left hand fingertips her thigh up to her stomach. They getting warm. He stops bevor he reches her breast and put his left hand on her right on the bed and his right hand on her side. He leads her to lay down on the bed and she lays down with him on her side facing him; she pushes her hand against his chest thinging about how it would be without the fabric on his chest. Then it hits her, she is full of sand and dirt, but before she can think about getting off the bed , he notices something in her eyes "What is wrong?"and asks in his maskuline clear voice. " She looks sad " I'm full of dirt , I shoudn't lay on your clean bed."

"It doesn't matter , at all." He runs his hand over her thigh to her waist then lean to her and kisses her left upperarm and shoulder. He pulls away. Now just inches away from her face "D on't worry!" . He kisses her, kissing they lean they heads on the bed, she kisses back and melts in his arms under his touch and kiss. They lying both explore the others cloth body. His hand litly brushing against one breast, then her innerthigh; her hands touching his thigh, his back, his hair but most of the time his chest. She wasn't a whore, she would starv to death before she sells her body or sleps with men! She loves him , she would sleep with him with pleasure without giving herself away, she just wants... "I want to do everything, but please, please don't push me tomorrow away, give me more than one day, just don't push me away; I can't be witout you!" she says in a clear voice. " I will never push you away. I don't want a night, sex, your body. I want you; to protect you, to care for you, to be with you by you, to have you in my arms, To do what you want, make you happy, from my heart live with you forever." he said in a clear voice full of love. She smiles and her heart jumps of happiness; she says full of love and joy "I love you!". "Love... Love! That's what I feel!"He smiles -now knowing what the feeling til the beginning was what he couldn't describe- "I love you" he says full of love.

They lay in each others arms and sleep till the morning.


End file.
